<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TOO YOUNG by moonlightyjuna_erroc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074437">TOO YOUNG</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightyjuna_erroc/pseuds/moonlightyjuna_erroc'>moonlightyjuna_erroc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fights, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Growing Up Together, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Original Character(s), Reunions, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:59:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightyjuna_erroc/pseuds/moonlightyjuna_erroc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick e Cole eram inseparáveis e era inevitável que se tornassem um casal, mas nem todos os sonhos continuam para sempre. Nem todas as histórias tem finais felizes e quando após o colegial chegam faculdades em cidades distantes, as coisas não vão como o esperado.<br/>Mas e se afinal o destino queira mesmo que eles se encontrem novamente na mesma cidade onde tudo começou?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>TOO YOUNG</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>essa é a primeira história que posto aqui, espero que gostem :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era uma tarde comum no começo de dezembro. Flocos de neve caiam quase que em câmera lenta no chão e o forravam, deixando tudo branco nos arredores e fazendo a luz refletida do sol ser incômoda para os olhos.<br/>Dentro de uma biblioteca qualquer se encontrava um garoto com calças verdes e um moletom preto com uma grande flor bordada em suas costas, seus cabelos escuros estavam um pouco rebeldes hoje e caiam um pouco sob seus olhos, mas ele não podia ligar menos. Sua cara, como sempre, estava enfiada em um livro, mal via por onde andava, até que seu corpo colide com algo sólido.</p>
<p>"Olha por onde anda" diz a voz arrastada, quase num sussurro. O leitor tirou os olhos do livro, o fechando e então abrindo a boca para falar algo como 'desculpa' mas suas palavras travam na garganta. </p>
<p>Ali estava ele, cabelos loiros escuros, olhos verdes escuros, um moletom marrom e uma calça preta, ele realmente estava ali. </p>
<p>"Cole?" ele pergunta, sentindo algo eufórico e confuso se formar em seu peito.</p>
<p>O garoto vira seu corpo para encará-lo e suas sombrancelhas se juntam suavemente, logo uma expressão indecifrável se apossa de seu rosto. "Nick"</p>
<p>Nick sorri levemente de lado, seu coração batia rápido e seu livro quase caiu de sua mão, o lembrando do ambiete ao redor dele. <br/>"Posso..." ele começa a pergunta mas antes de poder terminar Cole passa seus braços por seu pescoço, fraca mas decisivamente, em um abraço. Nick o corresponde, apertando um pouco o abraço, tentando consumir o sentimento em seu peito.</p>
<p>"O que tá fazendo aqui?" Nick pergunta, combatendo seus instintos de abraçá-lo por mais tempo.</p>
<p>Cole encara os pés e passa a mão pela sua nuca, cautelosamente subindo os olhos e encontrando os azuis em sua frente. "Não poderia te dizer que sei" fala e dá de ombros, sua voz agora perceptívelmente tinha uma nota cansada.</p>
<p>"Uhm... quer sentar comigo? Para conversar um pouco?" o moreno pergunta incerto, colocando suas mãos atrás do corpo.</p>
<p>Ele pareceu ansioso por um curto momento e então apenas triste "Quero" disse simples.</p>
<p>Completamente silenciosos andaram até uma pequena mesa no canto daquela biblioteca aconchegante. Assim que se sentaram nas cadeiras, um de frente para o outro o ar pareceu engrossar e a tensão ficar bem pesada. Nick abriu a boca para falar algo ou perguntar algo mas instantaneamente se arrependeu. O que ele diria? Talvez ele tenha feito algo de errado, algo que não possa mais consertar e então não teria nada a ser dito. <br/>Cole bateu seus dedos na mesa suavemente, ele pensava em como poderia se explicar se Nick perguntasse o porquê dele ter sumido, pensava em como ignorar todos os assuntos que envolviam coisas que ele não queria falar sobre sua vida, se arrependeu de ter aceitado sentar com ele e ainda mais de ter vindo nessa maldita biblioteca. Seu coração acelerava a cada milissegundo.</p>
<p>"Como você ta?" Nick finalmente pergunta, depois de pigarrear. </p>
<p>O garoto passa a mão pela nuca novamente, suas palavras se prendem na garganta. O mundo parece girar ao seu redor enquanto ele organizava as palavras para falar, seu peito se comprimiu.</p>
<p>"Ta... tudo bem" sorriu fracamente, olhando rapidamente para o garoto em sua frente e depois olhando para sua mão sob a mesa "E... você?" pergunta, limpando a garganta.</p>
<p>"Tô bem também" diz, ajeitando sua postura e passando a mão pelo cabelo, tentando arrumá-lo pela primeira vez no dia "Quer dizer... aparentemente eu sou o único que ta bem, não é?" </p>
<p>Cole da de ombros fracamente. Nick encosta a ponta de seu tênis no tênis do menino em sua frente, apenas o suficiente para ele sentir "Sabe que sempre pode falar comigo, não importa quanto tempo passe". </p>
<p>"Sei" diz, não acreditando nem um pouco no que acabara de dizer e então ficando apenas em silêncio.</p>
<p>"Eu ouvi dizer que você se formou na faculdade, como se sente agora?" ele tenta, desejando que ele o olhasse para poder lembrar como era olhar seus olhos verdes.</p>
<p>"É estranho pensar que finalmente posso parar de estudar em troca de nota" fala, soltando uma pequena risada sem graça pelo nariz "Mas me sinto melhor tendo só um trabalho e não ficando preso numa sala"</p>
<p>"No que você ta trabalhando?" </p>
<p>"Eu trabalho como tatuador faz um tempo" fala sem emoção "E vendo uns desenhos" Nick assente "A sua acabou?"</p>
<p>Cole finalmente levanta a cabeça e então olha para Nick, o que por um meio segundo aqueceu o peito dele, ele realmente sentia muita saudade de o olhar.</p>
<p>"Ainda falta as provas finais, as mais difíceis sabe" fala e o outro assente "Mas ta tudo bem porque também já consegui um trabalho como professor".</p>
<p>"Fico feliz por você" da um meio sorriso "Mas não consigo imaginar você tendo que lidar com uma classe"</p>
<p>Nick da uma pequena risada "Eu também não, mas pelo menos é na faculdade então eles não vão ser tão incontroláveis".</p>
<p>"É o que você acha né?" diz, humoroso.</p>
<p>O moreno da uma pequena risada de novo. "Não ouse arruinar meus sonhos de uma vida perfeita".</p>
<p>Cole sorri de lado.</p>
<p>"E por que você ta aqui na cidade?" pergunta, mexendo em seu capuz e sentindo seu corpo não tão tenso quanto antes.</p>
<p>"Me mudei de volta para cá" fala simples "Eu odiei morar em Verington na faculdade então assim que acabou eu vim para cá. E você?"</p>
<p>"Eu vim para visitar um pouco minha mãe, mas na verdade também tô procurando algum apartamento pequeno porque a vaga que eu consegui é aqui" fala e sorri de lado suavemente.</p>
<p>Cole sorri um pouco também de lado e solta o ar que nem percebeu estar segurando.<br/>"Mas é algo ruim?" </p>
<p>Nick sorri e nega com a cabeça "É segredo mas eu nunca conseguiria sair daqui por completo" </p>
<p>"Acho que nem eu" </p>
<p>O loiro então olhou ao redor, como se quisesse saber se algo havia mudado. Como se quisesse saber se isso estava acontecendo mesmo e então se sentou normalmente e sorriu sutilmente de lado.</p>
<p>"E que livro você ta lendo?" </p>
<p>Nick olha a capa do livro fechado e então volta a olhar o garoto "Chama Red, White and Royal Blue, é um romance real".</p>
<p>"Qual é a história?"</p>
<p>"Quando sua mãe foi eleita presidenta dos Estados Unidos, Alex Claremont-Diaz se tornou o novo queridinho da mídia norte-americana. Bonito, carismático e com personalidade forte, Alex tem tudo para seguir os passos de seus pais e conquistar uma carreira na política, como tanto deseja.  Mas quando sua família é convidada para o casamento real do príncipe britânico Philip, Alex tem que encarar o seu primeiro desafio diplomático: lidar com Henry, irmão mais novo de Philip, o príncipe mais adorado do mundo, com quem ele é constantemente comparado ― e que ele não suporta.  O encontro entre os dois sai pior do que o esperado, e no dia seguinte todos os jornais do mundo estampam fotos de Alex e Henry caídos em cima do bolo real, insinuando uma briga séria entre os dois.  Para evitar um desastre diplomático, eles passam um fim de semana fingindo ser melhores amigos e não demora para que essa relação evolua para algo que nenhum dos dois poderia imaginar ― e que não tem nenhuma chance de dar certo. Ou tem?" ele lê a sinopse inteira, tendo a total atenção e até mesmo a curiosidade de Cole.</p>
<p>"Enemies to friends to lovers" ele diz e Nick ri.</p>
<p>"Como você conhece esse termo?" pergunta "Não acredito que você começou a ler fanfic".</p>
<p>Cole da de ombros, causando mais risadas no mais velho "Eu devia ter ouvido seu conselho e começar a ler desde o começo".</p>
<p>"Você realmente devia" fala e sorri de lábios fechados.</p>
<p>O moreno suspira e abre o livro, se relembrando de que página estava e então fechando-o.<br/>Passou suas mãos sobre a calça a ajeitando.</p>
<p>"Por acaso você quer ir pegar café comigo? E andar por aí?" Nick pergunta tombando um pouco a cabeça para o lado.</p>
<p>Cole assente "Sim".</p>
<p>Os meninos então se levantam e se dirigem a entrada de madeira, Nick para no balcão e retorna o livro pois ele não poderia ser retirado da biblioteca. Da um sorriso simples e doce para a bibliotecária e então se dirige ao frio branco do lado de fora.<br/>A neve caia mais forte agora e logo iria fazer uma camada mais grossa no chão. Cole abraçou seu corpo e respirou forte em uma tentativa de se esquentar.  <br/>_</p>
<p>Nick segurava o copo de plástico bem junto de suas mãos, o café preto o esquentava e o cheiro invadia suas narinas, fazendo-o se sentir em casa. Cole bebia aos poucos seu cappucino, não prestando atenção a nenhuma outra sensação sem ser o calor dentro de si.<br/>Os dois garotos começaram a andar pela neve, sentindo o ar gelado em sua pele e a cada passo Cole sentia que poderia começar a tremer então bebia mais rápido.</p>
<p>"Você mora sozinho?" Nick pergunta, tomando outro grande gole de café.</p>
<p>"Divido com outras duas pessoas, na verdade" fala.</p>
<p>"E são suas amigas?" </p>
<p>Cole limpa a garganta e suavemente da de ombros "Eu não converso muito".</p>
<p>Nick assente "Mas tem alguém que você ta mais próximo esses dias?" pergunta simples.</p>
<p>O mais novo da uma pequena risada sem graça "Acabei de me mudar então tô meio deslocado ainda" sua voz parece se arrastar um pouco mais do que antes.</p>
<p>Nick assente novamente, dando outro gole.</p>
<p>"Ahm... como ta sua mãe?" pergunta, sentindo algo ruim se formar na garganta.</p>
<p>"Ela ta bem, o melhor que já vi na verdade, ela começou a namorar também" fala sorridente e Cole assente, sorrindo singelamente também "E a sua?"</p>
<p>Cole fecha os olhos por um momento, respirando fundo "Ela ta bem também, saiu de viagem esses dias com meu pai e parece bem feliz também" </p>
<p>"E o Tom e a Maggie?" pergunta.</p>
<p>"Eles estão na casa da nossa tia" diz "Meus pais queriam uma viagem mais privada e não queriam que eles ficassem sozinhos em casa, mesmo eles já sendo quase maiores de idade" </p>
<p>Nick ri suavemente. "Sinto saudade de brincar com eles"</p>
<p>Cole sente seu estômago embrulhar e engole em seco. A bebida fazia sua garganta doer menos, seu corpo ardia menos. Seu rosto estava gelado e enrubescido, ele agradeceu que pelo menos não daria para distinguir isso do vermelho que seu rosto ficava quando ele segurava seu choro.<br/>Nick suavemente tocou em seu ombro, como um simples aviso de que ele ainda estava ali se ele quisesse falar algo.<br/>Eles estavam em completo silêncio, sem ser pelo pequeno barulho dos líquidos em seus copos sendo ingeridos e seus pés caminhando pela neve.</p>
<p>Um pequeno floco caiu na mão de Nick, e o observando viu como ele era cuidadosamente detalhado e pequeno. Seus passos pararam e ele tocou em Cole para que parasse também.</p>
<p>"Olha" diz e mostra sua mão, fazendo ele observar também o floco. </p>
<p>Seu rosto se formou em dúvida mas mesmo assim continuou olhando e então percebendo que ele queria que ele olhasse a real delicadeza. Ele suspirou e lentamente Nick abaixou a mão.</p>
<p>"Essa é a parte que eu mais gosto de quando neva" comenta, encontrando os olhos escuros do menino que não pensou duas vezes antes de olhá-lo também "A natureza leva todo tempo para fazer cada detalhe e cada pequena surpresa todo dia, em qualquer coisa".</p>
<p>Cole assente e Nick sorri suavemente. "E é nisso que eu gosto de prestar atenção quando tem muita coisa na minha cabeça e eu sinto que tudo pode desabar em cima de mim"</p>
<p>Eles caminham em silêncio até acabarem na casa de Cole, que já havia reprimido seus sentimentos e agora tentava se concentrar em algo como a cor da neve ou o que comeria de janta. Sua bebida havia acabado e ele já nem se lembrava do gosto.</p>
<p>"É aqui?" Nick pergunta olhando o edifício baixo.</p>
<p>"Isso" fala com um sorriso fraco no canto da boca.</p>
<p>"Bom, espero que tenha um ótimo resto de dia" fala suavemente com um sorriso simples nos lábios.</p>
<p>Cole assente e olha seus pés, engole seco mais uma vez e então olha fundo nos olhos azuis de Nick, sentindo seu coração em chamas. Sentindo seu mundo dando voltas muito rápidas.<br/>Sem mais demora passa seus braços pelo pescoço dele, lhe dando outro abraço, dessa vez muito mais forte do que da primeira vez. Dessa vez ele queria sentir todo o contato possível, que foi igualmente retribuido.</p>
<p>"Sinto sua falta" Cole sussurra, desejando em vão que ele não tenha ouvido.</p>
<p>"Também sinto a sua" diz, passando a mão pela extensão das costas dele, em carinho "Não some mais, ta?"</p>
<p>E tudo o que ele havia trabalhado o caminho todo para bloquear havia voltado à tona. Sua garganta doia e seus olhos ardiam consideravelmente para lágrimas já estarem neles.</p>
<p>"Eu nunca vou deixar de querer saber de você" diz Nick, o acariciando de novo.</p>
<p>Com muita dificuldade Cole engoliu todos seus sentimentos de novo e lentamente se soltaram do abraço. Cole tirou seu celular do bolso, abrindo seus contatos e virando-o para Nick colocar seu número. Ao que o mais velho sorriu singelamente e adicionou seu contato, deixando que ele escolhesse o nome. </p>
<p>"E infelizmente se você não me mandar mensagem eu venho aqui te caçar" fala Nick, humoroso.</p>
<p>Cole sorri fracamente e então assente.<br/>Nick acaricia seu ombro suavemente e então se despedem.</p>
<p>Assim que pisa dentro de seu apartamento, Cole sente seu corpo desabar e começando a chorar assim que chegou em seu quarto, finalmente deixando tudo que lutava para sair de dentro dele.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>